Daddy Killi : ensemble d'OS
by Hook972
Summary: Parce que Killian Jones est trop craquant en mode daddy, voici un recueil d'OS retraçant notre Killi, bah en mode Daddy. De l'annonce de la grossesse à ...bah je sais pas jusqu'à quand ! Le mariage de sa fille ou de son fils peut-être ;)
1. Un matin de Noël

**_Petit OS CS de circonstance pour ce jours spécial où magie est reine. Cela se passe deux ans après les événéments du 4x11, avec bien entendu des faits rapportés des deux années écoulées. _**

**_Donc, du CS au rendez-vous, avec un p'tit moment nostalgique pour notre pirate chéri, puis gros moment de joie. Une surprise spéciale l'attend, une surprise qui changera toute sa vie !_**

**_Bonnes fêtes à vous tous ! _**

* * *

><p>Deux ans étaient passés depuis le retour du cœur de Killian. Deux belles années emplies de moments calmes et heureux pour le jeune pirate et sa princesse. Un vent de paix semblait avoir soufflé sur Storybrooke.<p>

Emma avait alors eu le temps de se consacrer à sa recherche de logement et, après plusieurs visites, la jeune Swan avait trouvé son parfait nid douillet. Installé en bord de mer, la petite maison offrait une petite parcelle de jardin, lequel menait tout droit à la plage. Trois chambres, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, le tout subtilement décoré aux couleurs de l'océan.

Au bout de deux mois, elle proposa le plus naturellement possible au pirate d'emménager avec elle et Henry. Devant l'étonnement de Killian, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de souligner qu'il ne pourrait vivre éternellement au Granny's et que, de toute façon, il passait déjà les trois quart de son temps chez elle. Se réveiller tous les matins aux côtés de sa Swan, lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit, les soirées-cinémas avec Henry, étaient ce que le pirate souhait le plus au monde. Il lui avait finalement répondu positivement, prenant le temps de s'assurer qu'Emma le souhaitait réellement.

Leur relation avait évolué doucement mais sûrement. Aucun des deux ne regrettaient cela. Bien au contraire. La sincérité de leurs sentiments n'avait cessé de s'accroître. Ils s'aimaient et se le prouvaient. A chaque instant. Aux yeux de tous.

Killian avait alors commencé à tisser des liens avec d'autres habitants, et à la plus grande surprise, se lia d'amitié avec Will Scarlett. Les deux hommes proposaient de temps à autres à David de passer une soirée entre homme. Tantôt dans un bar, tantôt à bord du bateau du pirate. Mais toujours accompagné d'une bouteille. Ils leur arrivaient même parfois d'y passer la nuit, David racontant à ses deux compagnons les progrès du petit Neal. Killian ne pouvait que sourire à l'évocation du petit bout. Il en enviait presque David d'avoir ce bonheur-là, celui d'être père.

Le pirate avait certes tissé un lien profond avec Henry, passant des journées entières à naviguer ou bien à jouer à des jeux vidéo avec lui, mais il était un adolescent. De plus, Killian ne voulait remplacer le père du gamin. Non, il n'en avait pas la prétention. Neal était mort oui…mais il continuait à vivre à travers les histoires que Killian racontait à Henry, ces histoires durant lequel le jeune Baelfire avait partagé sa vie.

Ce matin-là, le 25 décembre, Emma se réveilla avec un sourire plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle s'apprêtait à fêter son deuxième vrai Noël. Et cette année réservait une belle surprise. Le pirate dormait toujours à ses côtés. Elle se plaisait à le regarder dormir. Si paisible. Elle réussissait à distinguer les mouvements de sa poitrine. Il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars, sur ce terrible moment où elle crut le perdre. L'image de Gold serrant son cœur et elle, impuissante.

Ils avaient passé la veille chez Régina. Tous réunis pour fêter le réveillon, dégustant des mets de choix délicatement préparés par le pirate et Mary-Margaret. Oui, Killian s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine, au plus grand plaisir d'Emma. Il avait même été engagé par Granny's, chargé de la préparation des lasagnes. Des vraies lasagnes cette fois-ci. Dès lors, les lasagnes de Granny's –enfin de Killian, étaient sur les lèvres de toutes les bouches.

Lorsque le pirate ouvrit enfin les yeux, hypnotisant au passage Emma par leur profondeur, il lui sourit et murmura :

« -Bonjour ma belle…bien dormie ?

-Comme un bébé, répondit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ».

Killian, encore à moitié endormi, réalisa : c'était le matin de Noël. Cette tradition existait également dans la forêt enchantée et, elle était sa préférée. Il se souvenait encore des matins de Noël avec son frère Liam, du sapin qui brillaient de toute part dans le grand salon de leur demeure familiale. Il se souvenait des histoires que leur père leur comptait la veille au soir avant qu'ils n'en aillent au pays de Morphée. Des histoires de capes et d'épées, mais également de leur mère. Il regrettait tellement de n'avoir aucun souvenir de cette femme. D'une beauté sans nom comme aimait le rappeler son frère. Aux yeux bleus océans tout comme ceux de celui qu'il appelait _petit frère_, avec de timides taches de rousseur.

Le visage de Killian s'illumina. Il était tel un gosse le matin de Noël, prêt à dévaler les escaliers pour retrouver le sapin entouré de merveilles. Mais au fond de lui, la seule merveille qu'il désirait, il l'avait déjà : Emma Swan. Tout en se redressant, il dit alors :

« -Joyeux Noël ma chérie !

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Killian, déclara Emma en lui souriant.

-Tes parents arrivent à quelle heure Swan ? demanda le pirate en regardant son réveil sur lequel était affiché 8h45.

-9heures ».

Le pirate sursauta et se leva aussitôt du lit. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Emma, elle resta dans le lit, emmitouflée sous la couverture. Sous le regard étonné du jeune brun, elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre avant de dire :

« -Killian….j'ai….une surprise pour toi.

-C'est Noël Swan, tout le monde a des surprises pour tout le monde….mais tu devrais attendre l'arrivée de tes parents pour me la donner, c'est ainsi que l'on fait chérie, répondit le pirate.

-Je sais mais, cette surprise est spéciale…et il est trop tôt pour la partager avec mes parents.

-Trop tôt Swan ? Je dois t'avouer que tu m'as perdu, dit-il d'une voix confuse ».

Emma lui sourit. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'était son but. Rester mystérieuse pour garder intacte la surprise. Elle sortit alors de sous le lit un petit sac-cadeau. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur pour attiser la curiosité du pirate qui se faisait de plus en plus impatient, puis le referma et le serra contre elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle tendit alors le paquet au pirate. Il ouvrit le sac avec une délicatesse qui étonna la jeune femme. Il aperçut un bout de tissu, et releva aussitôt sa tête vers le regard de Swan sur lequel il pouvait lire une grande impétuosité. Elle l'intriguait. Il se jeta alors sur le paquet, libérant le bout de tissu.

Il resta bouche-bée. Il admirait, perplexe, le petit vêtement. Il lut alors à voix haute –juste pour vérifier, la phrase qui y était cousue : _My dad is a hell of a captain_. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues rosées. Trouvant enfin ses mots, il dit, encore ému, d'un ton interrogateur à Emma :

« -Je vais être papa ?

-Oui, tu vas être papa Killian…nous allons voir un bébé, répondit Emma toute aussi émue que son partenaire.

-Oh Emma, répondit-il en se jetant sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément ».

Il en avait tant rêvé. Devenir papa. Tous ses rêves devenaient réalité. Il avait enfin cette famille qu'il attendait tant. Des images lui traversaient déjà l'esprit : sa naissance, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses premières bêtises, puis ensuite il apprendrait à son enfant à se servir d'une épée, à naviguer….il se voyait déjà père comblé, l'homme le plus heureux.

Emma le sortit alors de ses pensées en lui tendant un deuxième sac. Il le saisit et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Un deuxième vêtement. Un t-shirt pour lui cette fois-ci, sur lequel était inscrit _Super dad_. Il s'empressa alors de l'enfiler.

_Pire qu'un gosse_ pensa Emma en le voyant de pavaner devant elle. Mais il était si adorable. Elle craquait totalement….enfin encore plus qu'en temps normal. Il lui demanda alors :

« -Alors Swan, comment suis-je ? Diablement beau je présume.

-Pfff, oui comme tu le dis, PAPA !

-Je t'aime Emma, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle et en passant sa main sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime plus, taquina Emma.

-Nope, pareil…. dit-il avant de la renverser sur le lit ».

Ils en avaient oublié les parents d'Emma. Ils allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser inlassablement. Killian se mit à caresser le ventre d'Emma, signant ainsi sa première rencontre avec son futur enfant. Il la regarda alors, avec ce regard provocateur. Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et dit :

« Killian, non…. ».

Le rire de jeune femme se mit à résonner à travers la chambre face à l'attaque des chatouilles du jeune brun. Elle le priait d'arrêter. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas…puis on sonna à la porte. Il stoppa. Emma en profitant alors pour le retourner, et se vengea en s'attaquant à son oreille. Elle la mordillait sensuellement. Killian la releva, et après l'avoir embrassé lui dit :

«-Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre tes parents dehors par ce froid Swan.

-Oui tu as raison….mais avant retires-moi ce t-shirt ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous devons attendre un peu avant de leur annoncer….j'avais pensé faire cela pour le jour de l'An, dit la jeune femme en retirant le t-shirt de son homme.

-Une semaine à attendre ! Pfff, Ok Swan, nous faisons comme ça ».

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était si impatient de faire savoir la nouvelle. Elle le voyait déjà se pavaner en t-shirt en plein mois de janvier dans les rues de Storybrooke. Et dire que le bébé n'était pas encore là….il allait être un bon père. Elle en était convaincue.

Ils descendirent ainsi ouvrirent la porte à leurs invités avant de partir à la découverte des présents apportés par le Père Noël.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, review?<strong>_


	2. Le Nouvel An

**_Cette fois-ci, petit OS retraçant la journée du 31 décembre pour nos deux loulous ! Et oui, j'ai décidé de donner une suite à l'OS Un matin de Noël parce que certaines mates, dont je tairais le nom ;), m'ont presque supplié à genoux de faire une suite ! Donc, je disais, journée du 31, avec à la carte la première échographie, l'annonce à Henry, mais également aux futurs grands-parents !_**

**_Bien entendu, notre pirate étant notre pirate, il aurait été tout de même inconcevable de ne pas le faire douter un tout petit peu ! hihihihi, c'est pas drôle sinon ! _**

**_Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Au plaisir de lire vos reviews chers mates !_**

**_Et, avant que j'oublie, BONNE ANNEE 2015 A VOUS TOUS !_**

* * *

><p>31 décembre. Killian était de plus en plus excité à l'idée d'annoncer la grande nouvelle à ses beaux-parents. Du moins…<p>

A chaque réveil, Emma avait droit à son décompte quotidien :

_6 jours Swan ! 6 jours !_

_5 jours Emma ! 5 petits jours !_

_4 jouuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs chérie !_

_3 putains de petits jours !_

_Swan, Swan, debout, 2 jours !_

_Oh mon dieu Swan, c'est demain ! _

Mais ce matin-là, le beau pirate n'avait pas assaillie sa princesse de ce petit rituel. De plus, il n'était plus dans le lit. Encore à moitié endormie, elle se redressa et se gratta la tête. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour à sauter dans le lit comme un gosse ?

Elle décida de se lever et enfila ses chaussons. A peine était-elle sortie de la chambre que la jeune femme remarqua un chemin formé de post-it. Elle en saisit un : _Swan c'est aujourd'hui !_ puis un deuxième _: Oh mon dieu Swan ton père va me tuer_…., un troisième : _Chérie…je t'aime tu sais ?..._puis un quatrième : _Swan….Emma ? etc…._

Le brouillard total. Les post-it semés par le pirate étaient tous aussi énigmatiques les uns que les autres. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Rien du tout. Elle s'avança alors dans la cuisine dans laquelle flottait une mosaïque d'odeurs, aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres. Le pirate avait, vraisemblablement, cuisiné une bonne partie de la nuit.

Debout face à la baie vitrée, Killian admirait l'océan, calme en ce début de matinée. Emma s'approcha sans faire de bruit et, sur la pointe des pieds, baisa la joue de Killian. Il se retourna alors pour lui faire face et lui souffla alors en lui caressant le ventre :

« -Alors bien dormis tous les deux ?

-On ne peut mieux capitaine, répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille ».

Ils se regardaient amoureusement. Emma avait toujours les bouts de papiers dans sa main. Killian paraissait beaucoup moins enjoué que les jours précédents, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune blonde. Elle lui caressa alors la joue de sa main libre, puis posa sur ses lèvres délicates un chaste baiser, avant de dire :

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Killian ? Je te connais et je sais lorsque quelque chose de tracasse…c'est à propos de ce soir, c'est ça ? demanda Emma en lui montrant les post-it.

-Swan….tu es merveilleuse, dit-il fièrement…Et s'il était trop tôt pour leur annoncer ? Nous devrions peut-être attendre encore chérie.

-Nerveux ?

-Aye Swan…je suis vraiment heureux mais, j'appréhende la réaction de tes parents…d'Henry.

-D'où le _Oh mon dieu Swan ton père va me tuer_ dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres tout en agitant le post-it.

-En effet…ton père et moi c'est vraiment….

-…compliqué ? poursuit-elle.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, rétorqua en haussant les sourcils.

-Hé Killian, tu sais qu'il t'adore…il ne le montre pas, mais il t'adore ! dit Emma d'un ton rassurant tout en lui caressant les bras ».

Un sourire timide apparut sur le visage du brun. Oui, sa relation avec David avait évolué depuis leur rencontre, mais l'arrivée d'un bébé, de_**leur bébé,**_à Emma et lui, pouvait tout changer. Malgré l'âge de sa fille, David la voyait toujours comme _**sa**_ _**petite-fille**_…et_** sa petite-fille**_ s'apprêtait à avoir un bébé avec _**un pirate**_. Emma avait déjà Henry certes, mais David n'avait pas encore vécu l'annonce d'une grossesse de sa fille.

Il essayait de s'imaginer à sa place. Lui aussi aurait du mal à laisser partir sa petite-fille, à la laisser au bras d'un homme –aussi diablement beau que lui. Killian finit alors par rompre le silence :

« -A sa place je deviendrais fou, Emma.

-Fou ? répéta Emma.

-Oui, cela doit être horrible d'apprendre que sa petite-fille va avoir un bébé…flippant même, voir son bébé devenir femme..., dit-il d'un ton apeuré ».

Emma ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Des larmes de joie. Elle était si fière. Fière que Killian soit le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Cet enfant ne pouvait espérer meilleur père. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains puis lui dit :

« -Oh, je t'aime Killian…tu vas être un père fabuleux.

-Tu crois ?

-Absolument…je serais plus inquiète pour les prétendants de notre fille, répondit Emma en riant.

-Voyons, chérie, je saurais les accueillir comme il le faut, dit-il en agitant son crochet avec un sourire en coin, ce qui fit rire Emma.

-Idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bon, il serait peut-être temps que nous montions nous préparer pour aller rencontrer notre fille….ou garçon ! ».

Ils montèrent ainsi à l'étage, en direction de la salle de bain, main dans la main. Ils allaient enfin voir leur bébé. _**Leur bébé**_. Ils étaient ravis, et anxieux. L'année allait se terminé merveilleusement bien pour eux et la nouvelle année, le serait encore plus.

* * *

><p>Emma et Killian attendaient dans la salle d'attente depuis une heure. Comme à son habitude, le Dr. Whale prenait son temps à arriver. Une infirmière finit alors par apparaître :<p>

« Emma Swan ? ».

La jeune femme se leva, accompagnée de son compagnon, et suivit l'infirmière. Emma se mit alors à serrer la main de Killian, qui se mit à la caresser. Ils allaient passer cette étape, merveilleuse étape, ensemble.

Installé dans la salle d'examen, Emma était de plus en plus anxieuse. Des papillons parcouraient son ventre. Killian prit alors sa main fermement, mais tendrement, et la baisa avant de lui murmurer :

« -Tout ira bien, Swan.

-Je sais ».

Le médecin entra alors dans la pièce, tout souriant et déclara :

« Allons dire bonjour à votre p'tit ange ».

Il alluma la machine, et étala le gel sur le ventre d'Emma. Il était si froid qu'elle émit un petit rire. Killian ne lâchait pas sa main. Whale plaça enfin l'appareil sur son ventre. Killian regardait, intrigué l'écran, et demanda :

« -Où est-elle ?

-Elle ? questionna le médecin.

-Notre bébé, où est-il ?

-Impatient le futur papa ! Attendez, réglons l'écran….là, je vous présente votre bébé ! ».

Les deux futurs parents se mirent à regarder le moniteur avec grande émotion. Ils voyaient, entendaient les battements de cœur de leur petit ange pour la première fois. Des larmes commencèrent alors à s'écouler sur les joues du pirate. Emma, moqueuse, lui dit alors :

« -Voyez-vous ça, le célèbre capitaine Jones pleure !

-Une poussière dans l'œil Swan, une poussière dans l'œil ! répondit-il avec mauvaise foi.

-Oui, une poussière, répéta Emma avec espièglerie.

-Tout à fait….un pirate ne pleure pas, encore moins un capitaine ! ».

_Quel idiot !_ pensait-elle. Elle le trouvait si craquant lorsqu'il cherchait à se défendre de son émotivité –enfin elle le trouvait davantage craquant.

Le médecin procédait à toutes les vérifications habituelles. Le fœtus se portait parfaitement bien. Il annonça alors aux futurs parents :

« C'est un beau bébé en parfaite santé que vous avez là ! Son petit cœur bat correctement, pas de malformation, son développement est tout à fait normal, 3 cm pour environ 2g…malheureusement, il est un peu trop tôt pour connaître le sexe du bébé, que je pourrais éventuellement vous dévoiler lors de la prochaine échographie, qui aura lieu en mars ».

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour chez eux. Ensemble, ils s'attelèrent à la préparation de la soirée du Nouvel An qu'ils allaient passer en compagnie des Charming. Henry, lui, allait le passer avec Régina.<p>

Emma et Killian avaient décidé de l'annoncer à Henry en premier. Après tout, il allait devenir grand frère pour la première fois. Tous installés dans le salon, Emma commença :

« -Bon gamin, si nous nous sommes réunis, c'est que Killian et moi avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Ouais, je crois que ça j'avais compris, répondit le jeune adolescent en riant ».

Emma prit son courage à deux mains, et, souriant à son compagnon, elle continua son annonce :

« -Que dirais-tu d'avoir une p'tite sœur ou p'tit frère ?

-Attends ? Vous êtes sérieux, dit-il en regardant Emma et Killian chacun leur tour.

-Toujours gamin, rétorqua Killian.

-Tu…es….enceinte maman ?

-Il semblerait oui, alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-Mais c'est génial ça ! s'exclama Henry en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Tes grands-parents ne sont pas encore au courant….nous allons leur annoncer ce soir donc….

-Ok, je ne sais rien man ! dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de tourner son regard vers Killian, félicitation…papa !

-Merci à toi….grand frère ! ».

Les deux bruns s'échangèrent ainsi des regards complices, hésitant à se prendre dans les bras. Finalement, c'est Henry qui fit le premier pas. Voir deux des hommes de sa vie fit pleurer Emma. Elle était si heureuse que son fils prenne aussi bien la nouvelle, et qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec Killian.

* * *

><p>Le pirate continua alors la préparation du repas : gigot d'anneau accompagné de ses patates nouvelles pour le plat de résistance. Ils avaient également préparé diverses mises en bouche pour l'apéritif. 19 heures. Il était l'heure qu'ils revêtent leurs habits de soirée.<p>

Emma portait une longue et élégante robe rouge, avec un léger décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon, ni trop lâche ni trop sophistiqué. Killian, lui, portait un ravissant costume noir, ainsi qu'une chemise rouge. Bien évidemment, le pirate avait sous cette dernière, le fameux t-shirt offert par Emma le jour de Noël.

Tous deux avaient prévu d'annoncer la grossesse après les coups de minuits. Emma avait préparé un petit film familial, composé de photos de toute la famille. TOUTE la famille, y compris le nouvel arrivant. De plus, Killian avait préparé de petits biscuits, décorés spécialement pour l'occasion.

Les invités firent leur apparition vers 20 heures. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne entente, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Très vite, le petit Neal s'était assoupi. Dans les bras de Killian, Killi comme il aimait si bien le dire. Le pirate l'avait ensuite couché délicatement dans le lit parapluie.

23h58. Emma alluma alors le poste de télévision, attendant les douze coups de minuits pour mettre en route le dvd.

00h00 : _Bonne année !_ Crièrent tous en chœur hôtes et invités.

Après s'être tous embrassés, Emma demanda l'attention de ces parents et dit :

«-J'ai préparé un petit film de notre famille pour clore l'année qui se termine, et ouvrir, dans la joie, l'année qui débute ».

Le film passait des photos d'Henry avec Régina, de David et Neal, de Mary-Margaret et Emma, mais également de ce jour où tous ensemble ils prirent un bateau pour cette sortir en mer, ou bien encore l'anniversaire de Killian. Et, lorsque le dernier cliché arriva, Killian distribua ses biscuits en forme de body. David et Mary-Margaret restèrent sans voix. Leurs regards passaient d'Emma à Killian, puis de Killian à Emma, avant de se rencontrer. Mary-Margaret brisa alors le silence :

« -Tu, tu, es enceinte Emma ?!

-Oui, Killian et moi, allons avoir un bébé, répondit la jeune blonde en prenant la main de son compagnon ».

La jeune grand-mère se rua ainsi dans les bras d'Emma et de son gendre, et les serra de toutes ses forces. David, lui, était toujours sous le choc. Il allait être une deuxième fois grand-père. Cela l'enchantait, bien évidemment, mais c'était la première fois qu'il vivait ce moment.

Il s'avança alors vers sa fille et son gendre, le regard mystérieux, puis s'arrêta pour les regarder. Killian avait la boule à la gorge. Qu'allait dire David ? Puis, le futur grand-père embrassa sa fille, les larmes aux yeux, puis se redressa et se mit à regarder Killian avant de déclarer :

« -Félicitation pirate ! ».

Le jeune pirate était agréablement surpris par la réaction de David, lequel le prit dans ses bras, lui tapotant amicalement le dos.

L'annonce de la grossesse d'Emma se fit avec beaucoup d'émotion. David échangea alors, à chaud, son expérience de la paternité avec le futur papa. Il lui donnait des conseils pour la préparation de son arrivée.

Emma était si heureuse. Elle n'avait pas douté que son père serait heureux pour elle et le pirate. Et, elle avait également raison : son père adorait, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, son pirate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, reviews ? :) <strong>_


	3. It's a girl !

_**Bon bah voilà, je suis vraiment dans une phase bisounours...et oh mon dieu quel tripe de voir Killian en mode daddy. Et puis, même si je le vois davantage avec un p'tit mec, faut avouer que l'image d'un homme avec sa petite fille c'est priceless ! Ouais donc en fait cet idiot me fait changer d'avis (je vais finir par perdre toute crédibilité à force ! ). So, bah après la première échographie, passage éclair sur la deuxième et la découverte du sexe du futur bébé Jones, puis préparation de son arrivée...et arrivée ! hihihihi. **_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas chers mates chéris ! **_

* * *

><p>Emma entrait dans son septième mois de grossesse, ne laissant que deux petits mois aux heureux parents (ainsi qu'au grand frère et aux grands-parents) pour préparer l'arrivée de leur bébé.<p>

Leur bébé. Ils avaient enfin appris son sexe, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Une petite fille. _Leur petite fille_. Lors de l'échographie, le Dr Whale avait eu beaucoup de mal à déterminer son sexe :

« -Hé bah, dit-il un peu à cran, même pas né que votre p'tit ange fait déjà des siennes ! Va falloir qu'il arrête de gigoter autant, sinon impossible pour moi de vous dire quoi que ce soit !

-Une rebelle…tout comme son père, répondit fièrement Killian, et face à l'air taquin d'Emma, il rajouta, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une p'tite pirate en toi chérie ! ».

La simple voix de Killian avait calmé l'agitation du fœtus, permettant ainsi au médecin de révéler le sexe du bébé aux parents :

« -Ah, voilà, enfin !

-Alors, alors, c'est une petite rebelle, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Killian tout excité.

-Affirmatif monsieur…vous allez avoir une petite fille !

-Regardez le moi celui-là…un vrai papa poule il va nous faire ! lança Emma, heureuse ».

Killian s'impliquait énormément dans la préparation de l'arrivée de sa petite pirate. Il avait même emprunté à Mary-Margaret les fameux livres _Comment préparer l'arrivée de bébé_ et _Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les bébés_.

Enfin, c'est lui qui, aidé de David, avait décoré la chambre de la nouveau-née. Une décoration aux couleurs douces, rappelant tant la forêt enchantée que l'océan. Le jeune papa avait également tenu à monter le lit de sa fille, seul ! Et il avait étonnement bien réussi –surtout pour un homme avec un crochet en guise de main gauche.

* * *

><p>Tout était fin prêt pour son arrivée. Du moins presque. Il restait à déterminer un prénom. Emma et Killian avaient tous les deux lu le fameux livre du palmarès des prénoms. Et, chacun de leurs côtés, ils avaient tenté de dresser une liste de prénom.<p>

Un soir, confortablement installés dans leur canapé, les deux futurs parents, décidèrent de mettre en commun les prénoms retenus. Emma commença alors :

«Alors, j'ai Eva, Hope, Ruth, Lilly et Morgane».

Ces prénoms n'étaient pas du tout au goût de Killian, ce qui n'échappa pas à Emma, qui ajouta :

« -Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

-…ne nous disputons pas comme tes parents pour un prénom chérie, ok ?

-Donc tu n'aimes pas, répondit Emma en boudant.

-Pourquoi cette manie de se disputer pour un prénom !

-Pfff….et toi, t'as retenu quoi comme prénom ? demanda la jeune blonde en croisant les bras ».

_Quelle tête de mule_ ! Pensait-il. Mais Killian n'aimait pas voir sa Swan ainsi. Il voyait très bien qu'elle était profondément blessée. Ainsi, tout en la prenant dans ses bras, il lui murmura :

«-Allé, venez mes chéries…nous allons lui trouver un prénom à notre petite pirate, Swan !

-Passes-moi ta liste, pirate ! déclara Emma.

-Mais je n'en ai…., mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que la jeune blonde lui avait déjà arraché le papier des mains.

-Attends ? Sérieusement ? demanda Emma, incrédule.

-Aye, rétorqua-t-il en se grattant les oreilles, je sais qu'elle te manque et je me disais que….tu n'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

-Non je n'aime pas…j'adooooore ! Killian, tu es vraiment oh…Killian !

-Donc, j'en conclu que….

-Oui, notre fille s'appellera Elsa ! renchérit Emma, joyeuse ».

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé sur le lit à surfer sur internet, Killian fut surpris par Emma. Automatiquement, le jeune brun ferma l'ordinateur. Ce qui, bien évidemment, interpella la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, puis, tout en le regardant avec suspicion lui dit :<p>

« -Qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ? Pas de filles nues, j'espère !

-Rien chérie….attends, vraiment ? On peut faire ça avec cette maudite chose ?

-Hook !

-Je rigole Swan ! Puis, franchement… à quoi bon perdre mon temps à regarder d'autres femmes alors que celle que j'ai n'a rien à leur envier ? Hein ? dit-il en l'admirant en passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu parles ! Regardes moi, je suis énorme ! répondit Emma en s'asseyant sur le recoin du lit.

-Tu n'en n'es que plus belle Swan ! dit-il en lui caressant le ventre et en l'embrassant.

-Attends…ne serais-tu pas en train de dévier de conversation ? ».

_Merde_, pensa le pirate. Oui, il détournait la conversation. Mais, connaissant très bien sa Swan, il savait très bien qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Mais elle allait le tuer en apprenant la nature de ses recherches.

Le jeune brun ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il craignait sa réaction. Se grattant derrière l'oreille, il dit finalement :

« -Swan…ne te fâches, okay ?

-Killian…qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Emma d'un ton inquiet.

-Rien de grave chérie…enfin crois, dit le jeune brun peu sûr de lui ».

Emma se mit à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle voyait clairement la crainte dans l'océan de ses iris. Elle lui caressa alors le bras, puis tout en lui souriant, ouvrit l'ordinateur.

Killian avait la boule à la gorge. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle l'aimait tel qui était. Qu'elle ne se souciait pas du crochet mais, aujourd'hui il ressentait le besoin de s'en défaire –du moins en partie.

Lorsqu'Emma se retrouva face à la page internet, elle resta littéralement scotchée. Ses yeux se mirent à cligner instinctivement. Puis son regard se porta sur son pirate. Un regard plein d'amour.

La jeune blonde avança ses lèvres de celle de son compagnon pour l'embrasser. Un doux baiser. Killian se sentait perdu. Pourquoi ne criait-elle pas sur lui ? Confus, il lui réussit à lui murmurer :

« -Je suis désolé Swan, je sais que tu te fiches du crochet mais…je vais être père, et je veux porter notre fille sans craindre de la blesser avec cette maudite chose.

-Killian…c'est bon, répondit Emma tendrement.

-Pardon ? Mais…je ne comprends pas chérie, tu disais pourtant que…

-…je me fiche que tu ais un crochet, et c'est le cas. Mais le plus important c'est ce que tu ressens toi, le rassura-t-elle avant d'ajouter en riant, et j'apprécie que cette fois-ci tu ne fasses pas appel au Crocodile…les prothèses c'est très bien.

-Donc, tu n'es pas fâchée ?

-Non je ne le suis pas. Puis, tu pourras toujours alterner entre ton crochet et « ta main » dit-elle en jouant avec le membre en acier ».

Killian embrassa alors amoureusement Emma, faisant ainsi valser leurs langues à cette danse qui était dorénavant devenue leur drogue. Il l'aimait tellement. Tellement qu'aucun mot n'existait pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et il en était de même pour elle.

* * *

><p>Les deux derniers mois passèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Emma était de plus en plus fatiguée, et la chaleur du mois de juin n'arrangeait pas les choses. Les deux parents étaient excités, leur petite fille allait arriver d'un jour à l'autre.<p>

Un matin, alors que Killian préparait les pancakes, il entendit Emma l'appeler. Il monta alors les marches trois par trois pour la rejoindre dans leur chambre. La jeune blonde, le visage crispé lui attrapa le bras en le serrant et lui dit :

« -J'ai perdu les eaux Killian.

-Quoi ? Les eaux ? Swan je ne comprends pas, répondit Killian en haussant les sourcils.

-Elle arrive ! Nous devons y aller ! s'exclama la jeune femme en agrippant plus fermement le bras de son compagnon.

-Elle arrive ? Genre là maintenant Swan, demanda le jeune brun paniqué.

-Oui, maintenant, confirma la jeune blonde qui respirait entre deux contractions ».

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes _futurs_ parents se rendirent à l'hôpital pour donner naissance à leur petite fille, tant attendue. Une infirmière installa la jeune maman dans une chambre et proposa au papa de revêtir une tenue de protection.

Dix minutes après son arrivée, une sage-femme arriva dans la chambre et examina Emma une dernière fois. Killian se tenait toujours à ses côtés, lui donnant la main…ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle repartit et revint plusieurs fois. Deux heures passèrent ainsi. De retour, la sage-femme l'ausculta une dernière fois avant d'annoncer en souriant :

«-Nous allons vous conduire en salle de travail madame, votre col est dilaté à dix centimètres… vous allez bientôt être 3.

-4, corrigèrent simultanément Emma et Killian ».

* * *

><p>Une fois dans la salle de travail, le docteur Whale ne tarda pas à arriver. Il prit place face à Emma et lui demanda de respirer. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir le père de son enfant à ses côtés cette fois-ci. Ils allaient vivre ce moment merveilleux ensemble.<p>

Lorsqu'elle sentit une contraction, le médecin lui demande de pousser…puis de respirer. Emma ne lâcher pas la main de Killian qui l'encourageait en lui caressant le front. Emma poussa une dernière fois puis résonnèrent les premiers cris de leur petite fille.

Emma et Killian pleurèrent de joie. Ils étaient si heureux. Elle était si heureuse, elle l'avait fait, grâce à Killian. Le docteur Whale proposa alors au jeune papa de couper le cordon. Anxieux, il attrapa la paire de ciseaux et sépara le nourrisson de sa mère.

Le bébé fut alors recouvert d'une serviette puis déposé sur la poitrine d'Emma. Le premier contact avec son bébé, avec _leur bébé_. Killian regarda les deux femmes de sa vie. Une larme vint s'écouler sur sa joue. Etrangement blagueuse malgré son état, Emma le taquina :

« -Une poussière dans l'oeil, capitaine ?

-Non Swan, dit-il en passant sa main sur ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes.

-Mais je croyais que les pirates, et encore moins un capitaine, ne pleuraient pas ?

-Oui c'est le cas, déclara-t-il puis approchant son doigt de la petite main de sa fille ajouta, mais un papa oui ».

Quel imbécile ! Mais elle le trouvait si adorable. Oui, il était un papa. Le papa de sa fille. Ils regardaient tous deux leur petit ange qui avait déjà une petite touffe noire sur la tête et de grands yeux verts. Ils furent cependant sortis de leur conte de fée par la voix de la puéricultrice, elle devait emmener leur fille pour ses premiers soins.

Emma embrassa sa fille avant de la laisser entre les mains de la puéricultrice. Killian la regardait s'éloigner, puis fixa amoureusement la jeune blonde. Celle-ci lui fit signe de rejoindre leur fille. Elle, elle devait encore restait en salle de travail pour sa délivrance.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Emma avait été transférée dans une chambre de repos, Killian apparût avec leur fille dans les bras, et le sourire aux lèvres. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ainsi, et qu'est-ce que ça lui va bien_, pensait-elle.

Il déposa alors délicatement le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère puis s'assit à ses côtés. Ils profitaient de ce moment à trois avant que les grands-parents, le grand frère et l'oncle ne pointent leur nez. Killian, caressant la joue de sa fille qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux dit :

« -Elle te ressemble vraiment Swan, regardes, elle a tes yeux.

-Et elle a tes cheveux…et ton sourire, renchérit Emma.

-Tu as fait un sacré bon boulot chérie, dit le jeune papa avec fierté.

-Tu comme toi, papa ! Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, elle continua, nous l'avons faite à deux, veux-tu que je te rappelle la nuit de sa conception capitaine ?

-Pas la peine Swan…je m'en rappelle très bien, rétorqua-t-il en l'embrassant timidement ».

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. La famille Charming venait rendre visite aux jeunes parents et dire bonjour à cette petite princesse –pirate– qui avait tant fait parler d'elle. Tous tombèrent sous le charme de la petite brune aux yeux émeraude.

Ils étaient également tous excités à l'idée de connaître le prénom de la petite fille. Emma et Killian, malgré les tentatives de Mary-Margaret, avaient refusé d'annoncer le prénom de leur fille en public comme pour le petit Neal. Ils préféraient faire cela en petit comité. En famille. Killian, prit alors la parole :

« Bon, je crois que le temps est venu pour nous de vous annoncer le prénom de notre merveilleuse fille…nous sommes heureux, Emma et moi, de vous présenter Elsa Mary-Margaret Jones, 52cm pour 3kg450 ».

Mary-Margaret fut très attendrie par cette délicate attention, donner en deuxième prénom à leur fille son prénom. La jeune grand-mère prit alors son gendre (_oui, même sans être marié à sa fille, il était son gendre, n'est-ce pas ?_) dans les bras.

La petite famille rentra trois jours plus tard à la maison. Henry était réellement heureux d'être grand frère…même lorsque sa merveilleuse petite sœur le réveillait en pleine nuit. Tous les sourires qu'ils échangeaient en valaient réellement la peine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, reviews? ;-)<em>**


End file.
